


Breaking

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [7]
Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: The agent, sometimes called O'Brien, thinks about his job.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #007 Key.





	Breaking

Trust was necessary to break people, the agent had found.

  


It was important to establish trust, to give them something to hope for. This was not something easily done when Big Brother had stripped away community, given its people the impression they were monitored at all times, making them keep their secrets locked away as thoughts.

  


The agent took pride in thinking that he was capable. That he could be approachable, be the key to unlocking those thoughts—and then the ultimate executioner of Big Brother’s will, severing that strand of hope to gut a rebellion before it even began. 


End file.
